galtrax_galaxyfandomcom-20200214-history
Forward Military Outpost
While the FMO originally started out as a single station made to be produced indefinitely, this was far from the case. The first FMO was in fact an orbital station for the military which housed personnel that could be deployed anywhere on Eldrin. FMO is truly a poor description of it through its entire lifespan, especially when considering its use later on. After the first FMO was proven ineffective against the developing technology, another was issued, and another and so on. FMO became the designation for Vorxian- and later on USK and The Khandarfur Empire- secondary stations, whether for support or independent use. FMO's are military outposts designed for early warning and defense initiatives. The USK deployed over 400 types of FMO's for various uses across occupied space. The first FMO employed by the USK was to set up safe travel between Eldrin and Limora. These Transit Outposts were run by the military in space that was then considered uncivilized. Later the USK found it was necessary to setup outposts similar to these Transit FMO's in the void of space. The United Systems Space Command issued over 18 000 small stations capable of sustaining themselves just outside Trayshal. With this, civilian and commercial stations began popping up in a similar fashion as space became safer and able to transverse. This became the pattern, the USSC would construct FMO's in deep space in order to protect the borders from criminals, early warning, and fleet communication and companies and people would continue to push the border. Eventually most FMO's that follow this original intent are repurposed for police and security forces, they share almost identical characteristics- but the police and security version of each outpost is not capable of tapping into Fleet Communications. On the rare occasion, civilians and corporations purchase outdated, unused, or unwanted outposts that have become engulfed by the expansion of people. The USSC frequently phases out older stations as equipment deteriorates or becomes outdated rather than repairing them. Most of the time these stations cost more to upgrade or salvage than simply deactivating them or selling them. Since many of them eventually become commercially available, they are allowed to be produced as well meaning that the USSC replaces any inactive Outpost Model with a new one. This also serves to diversify outer defenses so that criminals and enemies cannot easily predict defensive capability. Of course each model is created with a bare minimum requirements such as some level of self sustainability, long range communications, and a primary role. While the FMO is intended to be deployed in deep space or on the border, the USSC uses them as small outposts within USK space to serve as a minimal military presence. FMO Model 322 This model was made in large numbers by the United Systems of Khandarfur and deployed in the vastness of space. It is an armed unmanned communications station. It is self sustaining and armed very minimally. The outpost was mostly used in the void of space between military bases in order to relay communications and emergency docking or rescue procedures. FMO Model 321 This model was deployed mostly around mining operations. It is a mobile military outpost with very durable armor designed to survive meteor showers and emergencies. It is moderately armed and sports minimal independent systems. It features emergency broadcast systems and a small refinery in case of emergencies. FMO Model 320 This model was deployed mostly as a secondary hangar around larger stations. Most models don't have any defenses but they were quickly retrofitted with point defenses. The emergency hangar usually has 1-2 small personal craft housed inside with the external landing platform capable of having another 1-2 small personal craft. The hangar sports everything needed for a pilot to launch in any emergency. FMO Model 317 Station model FMO-317 was a battlestation produced by Eridious Enterprises for the early United Systems of Khandarfur. It mainly operated near colonies or other larger stations as the first line of defense. ---- This model was deployed as a deep space station. It was not automated but had very secure storage and hangar bay. The outpost was intended to be a deep space hangar to launch strikes or patrols. The purpose changed toward more local defense as a small hangar defense. It houses approximately 12-18 personal craft. The outpost was retrofitted later to house drone control equipment at long range. The station was produced alongside it's sister FMO M102 below, but the military did not deploy them relatively close. The 103 originally was found inside USK space, either in between systems or planets, the crew was forced to live here for months on end in order to protect space and intercept threats. The 103 was essentially the emergency response base for the USSC. The 103 was first deployed in 59 NE nearly a lightyear away from Trayshal in the direction of Limora. It wasn't long until they dotted the sector making nearly every route to and from each system safe and the response time under a minute. The station was christened the Deenkladge Class Station. Sydon Security produced these for 11 years even after a competitor began producing the next model, the 104 above. Just like the 102, Sydon Security produced them solely for the USSC until it was decommissioned in 77 NE. Afterwards, Jagd Drive Yards and Sydon Security produced them for civilian and commercial use. There were approximately 122 309 produced for the USSC, with only 1 227 lost from various sources. After it was decommissioned the USSC scrapped 100 000 of them for parts and sold all of the rest. *A Vorxian Museum Company bought 2 and scrapped 1 for parts *Jagd Drive Yards bought 19 000 of them and repurposed them for resale, they then began selling a modified version featuring extended hangar space and less storage *Bendle Consortium bought 2 000 of them and scrapped them for parts *Trayshal Unlimited bought 80 of them and repurposed them for resale ---- This model was deployed early on during the USK. The outpost was made to relay communications and assist with fleet organization. The small outpost is not equipped to house any personnel and is meant to be 100% independent. It has minimal defenses but is equipped with larger communications array internally. FMO Model 102 was christened Jal Class Station and deployed along the outer edge of Trayshal System in 58 NE. Sydon Security produced these for 5 years alongside its FMO Model 103. Sydon Security produced them solely for the USSC until they were decommissioned in 63 NE. It wasn't until 73 NE that they were allowed to sell the blueprint for commercial sale. After that Sydon Security and Jagd Drive Yards began producing them for civilian and commercial use. There were approximately 88 480 produced and the USSC only lost 217 from various sources. After it was decommissioned the USSC sold all of the rest. *A Vorxian Museum company bought 4 and salvaged 3 of them for parts *Jagd Drive Yards purchased 12 102 and repurposed them for resale, they then began producing a modified version with personnel space *Crayger Industries purchased 73 122 and dismantled all of them for material *Trayshal Unlimited purchased 3 035 and repurposed them for resale FMO Model 101 This Model was named Kricksha Class and was comparable to a sensor bouy. Ships could link to the small station and connect with other Ships and colonies. The small station was minimally armed and could only sustain minimal life. It provided critical information on space and people. The Kricksha was a self constructing and self repairing automated station, though only the critical systems were self repairing the hull was not. It had automated distress and early warning beacon if an unauthorized approach was made, and considering it was a small station, it could not be knocked out easily like sensor bouy' sand other beacons or relays. The station was also able to be fully manned at a duration and remotely detonated. Hundreds of thousands were produced and scattered along occupied and unoccupied space. Category:Ships of the Galtrax Galaxy